In Sickness and Health
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Tenten is missing from training, curious Neji goes to her house to investigate.  He finds Tenten sick and in bed.  TentenxNeji fic. Will Neji catch his own little bug?


In Sickness and Health by blackdragonflower

dedicated to shadowsand

Warning/Notices: vommiting.

Summary: Tenten has missed training for the day. Neji curious as to what has happened to his teammate decides to ivestigate. What he finds is Tenten sick and stuck in bed. Maybe Neji will catch his own little bug.

---

The byakugan master walked down the deserted street. He had waited for Tenten for many hours. She was never late though why Neji could never figure out why, even with byakugan. He could never tell why she trained with him at the most absurd hours of the day. Curiosity for once got the better of Neji and he passed his street and kept walking.

He remembered where her house was even though he had only been there once before. Neji knocked on the smooth wooden door. He heard footsteps from inside that were rapidly increasing in noise. The door opened and a fair skinned woman stood before him. Neji met eyes with her and bowed slightly in respect. Her chocolate colored eyes were warm and inviting, _'just like Tenten's.'_ Neji thought to himself. "Oh, Hyuga Neji... we weren't expecting you... Tenten's sick the poor dear." Neji nodded.

"May I see Tenten?"

"Yes. Come right in..." Tenten's mother opened the door wider and stood to one side. She closed it after Neji stepped in and slipped off his sandals. He silently followed her to Tenten's room where he could hear raspy coughing. "Poor dear... it came out of nowhere. She really wanted to be at training." Tenten's mother opened the door and peeked her head inside. "Honey, you have a visitor."

"Who?" Tenten's usually bright eyes were glossed over with sickness. A trashcan was placed beside her bed and a kleenex box was close at hand. A bottle of water was placed next to the kleenex on the small nightstand.

"Your teammate Hyuga Neji." Tenten gulped.

"Mom!" Her mother just laughed and opened the door wider. Neji stared at Tenten his head cocked to one side. He had never seen Tenten with her hair down. He could immediately spot what the sickness had done to her. Her skin was pale and clammy. Tenten's usually percise capable hands were shaking gently. Her eyes were fogged over but held a unique glint in them when she saw him. Tenten met his eyes then looked away slightly embarassed. She looked at her mother with a look. "Mom, can you get me some crackers? I think I can stomach them now..."

"Alright dear." Tenten's mother left closing the door behind her. Neji grabbed a chair and placed it beside her bed.

"Tenten."

"Neji... what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"You didn't show up for training. I was curious as it's not usually in your nature to skip out."

Tenten looked at her blanket guiltily. "Neji... I'm sor-"

Neji held up a hand to interrupt her. "Don't apologize. You could not control being sick." She smiled weakly and sat up further. Neji put a hand to her shoulder. "Don't get up for me. You should rest." Tenten's eyes held his trying to probe his thoughts through the lavender orbs. Finally she gave in a buried herself underneath her blanket. Her brown hair littered her face hiding her slightly red eyes. She grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it multiple times. Neji sat still watching her. His heart felt heavy. For some reason he wanted to stay and care for her. He wondered when the change had happened. Was he in, love? Neji blinked and closed his eyes for a second then reopened them. The door opened and Tenten's mother came in saltine crackers in hand. She put them on the nightstand and kissed Tenten's forehead.

"Don't get too aroused honey..." Tenten groaned and hid her head underneath the blanket. Neji didn't need byakugan to understand what the woman had said. The joking tone, it was obvious. She left once again without another word. Neji was just a tad pink on the apples of his cheek but he willed it away quickly.

"Tenten..." She peeked out to find Neji handing her a cracker or two. She took them staring at him curious. "You should eat them... I'm guessing you haven't eaten anything for awhile..." Tenten smiled and propped herself up for better digestion. She nibbled on the crackers before swallowing them down with a swig of water.

"Thank you Neji..."

"You're welcome."

Tenten grew a little green and by first reaction she grabbed the trashcan and began to regurgitate. Neji winced at this not because she was throwing up but because he knew vommiting was not fun. When her stomach finally settled down she put the trashcan on the floor and sunk into her covers. She closed her eyes sighing. Neji put his cool hand against her forehead. She smiled breathing a sigh of relief. "That feels nice Neji... you'r skin is nice and cool..." Neji's lips twitched up into a small type of grin. Neji leaned over and kissed Tenten's forehead. She opened her eyes again. He noticed how the fog was being melted by a warm glitter.

"Neji... what was that for?" She had not expected the normally reserved byakugan master to do such a thing.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." Tenten smiled. "I liked it..." She blushed a little and looked away. Neji rubbed his thumb across her cheek in a relaxing fashion. He pushed the hair away from her face and tucked her in. She was too astounded to say anything. She found herself falling asleep to his gentle touch and his now soft voice as he hummed a lullabye. As she was on the fringe of sleep he kissed her once more on the forehead and whispered,

"I think I love you Tenten...I really think I do."

"I hope so..." she muttered sleepily, "because I love you..." Outside the door Tenten's mother had her ear to the door and a smile on her face.


End file.
